<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Under the Red Sun by dreamer_of_clouds</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114952">Under the Red Sun</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamer_of_clouds/pseuds/dreamer_of_clouds'>dreamer_of_clouds</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dead by Daylight (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>All Hail The Magic Cock, Anal Sex, But Really More of a Sex Mist, Come Inflation, Everyone Fucks Here, F/F, F/M, Filthy, Fingering, From Hellhole to Fuckhole, Gangbang, Including the Entity, Kinky sex, M/M, Multi, My Name Is Jeff, Not Beta Read, Porn With Plot, Sex Cult, Sex Pollen, Tentacles, Vaginal Sex, Witchcraft, pure filth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:26:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamer_of_clouds/pseuds/dreamer_of_clouds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The realm itself was perfect. Unbound by any rules of death, time, or reasonable physics, all that remained was limitless creation. That this was the best the Entity could create was not a failure of ability as much as imagination. And that was something the new survivor had in spades.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan MacMillan | The Trapper/Meg Thomas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Under the Red Sun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first smut fic, so please be gentle! I will also update the pairings as each chapter is released.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Every cell was alive with feeling. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> Meg huffed, her tongue lolling like a dog. Her every nerve was a conduit, pleasure sparking from the top of her scalp to the tips of her pointed toes. Every part of her felt filled - was filled with cocks, cum, tears, and thanks. She sobbed as Evan’s pace increased, his hips raggedly thrusting between quaking thighs. As if sensing the crest in his frenzy, the entity’s tentacles settled heavily on her body, the tips flicking and circling her clitoris with steady intent, its suckling buds sipping harshly at her nipples. She felt nearly electrified with it, convulsing as another orgasm washed through her like waves of heat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gratitude poured from her in the form of slick, sweat, and spit. God, but she was sopping wet with it. She moaned hazily as tentacles slipped around her arched back, yanking her free from the thick member making its final efforts to pump her full. Seed ran down her legs in rivulets, crossing marks left by desperate fingers. She slumped into the grip, passive with the knowledge only ecstasy awaited her now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As she was tugged across grass bathed in the red of the new sun, she took the moments to receive the sight of debauchery surrounding her. Jane was being shared amongst the Legion, body writhing under the onslaught. Jeff gripped at soft earth, spit as he was on Oni’s beast of a cock, cheeks bouncing with each punishing thrust. David thrust into open air, mouth lapping wildly between Anna’s thighs. Adiris, whole in flesh again, sat aside Kate’s leg, riding hand and Entity both. There was no doubt more, bodies writhing alongside tentacles in one great heaving mass that eclipsed her vision. Behind her, lean arms slid across the planes of her tender back, crossing the valley of her breast to hang lazily across her waist.  Lips lightly tugged her ear lobe, before licking up the outer shell. Meg shivered, her oversensitized body seizing from even that simple stimulation. A curious thumb circled her raw entrance, a heavy chin resting itself on unsteady shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And how do you feel, Meg?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good,” she managed to choke out, legs clamping on stroking finger tips. “I feel so good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And what is it, to feel so good?” she whispered in a gentle hush, three fingers now petting the athlete’s inner walls. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a gift, a-” she stuttered on a moan, “a blessing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And what does one give in return for this blessing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her muscles clenched around softly stroking fingers, clitoris hot under a now steadily circling thumb. Meg felt fuzzy, pleasure creeping past her weeping cunt to sit low in her belly. Tentacles slithered from the surrounding piles to wrap loosely around her neck, teasingly tightening with each exhale. A few more drifted down her arms, pet her heaving chest, and curled across her cheek and through her hair. Meg felt herself losing time and place, every space within her ceding itself to the inching tide of pleasure. Her lids, for the briefest moment, slid closed. Pain. A sharp line of it across her belly, left by the one hand there no longer at ease. The runner gasped, eyes flying wide open. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I asked a question, Meg. What does one give in return for the blessing of pleasure?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Meg could barely speak, body struggling to comprehend the dual sensations, but she managed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>

“Thanks - They give thanks. Thank you,” she gasped near unintelligibly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” she moaned, eyes rolling upwards.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” her body arching in a sharp bow, her orgasm expanding from her cunt to her very toes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” as she slumped forward, taken once again by the storm of pleasure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, who?” the voice sang softly as hands and tentacles made gifts of her over and over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was with the barest consciousness she managed to whisper the name.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>